


Bridging

by WillowClemson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson/pseuds/WillowClemson
Summary: Daddy always takes care of you, but now he's finally giving you what you want.
Kudos: 14





	Bridging

The first time it happened was an accident. I was on the couch with him, cuddled up close on his belly, listening to his tummy gurgle and his heart beat. I wasn't even thinking, it just slipped out of my mouth.  
"I love you, Daddy."  
And just like that, the cozy moment was gone and he was looking down at me with a confused and skeptical look saying "ummm..."  
"Oh, oh, sorry, I was...just you were and I was, and...you reminded me of my dad for a second." That didn't make it any better, causing us to sit in uncomfortable silence for a minute before pretending it just didn't happen, and actually...that wasn't even true. 

He's nothing like my father. He's sweet and quiet and unintimidating. He always asks me what I think about a decision because he values my input and respects my autonomy. He's not even much older than me. My father certainly never touched me like he does. I don't have daddy issues, my father is just that, my father. It wasn't him I had in mind at the time at all; it was the feeling of being taken care of and laid in the lap of a big, strong man. That's what made me say it, the comfort, the familiarity.

And it's why I kept saying it in my head whenever I was feeling "little". Daddy always makes me feel little, but not in a bad way. He makes me feel like a kid again the way he holds my hand down the street, lays a blanket over me and tucks me in, and kisses my forehead, rocking me back and forth when I'm upset saying "shh, baby, I'm here. You're safe."  
We also engaged in the occasional kink, my being fond of submission already, I was naturally inclined to let him take the lead. We would tease: he'd be my good man and I'd be his bad girl, he'd be my predator and I'd be his prey, he'd be my knight and I'd be his princess. I'd be his little brat and he would "punish" me with a bite or a playful spank, a slight grip on my throat or a tug of my hair, even a good old anal fuck. And I love it; I'm a butt girl for sure.  
And he's my man, my Bear, my Lover, my Daddy. Eventually, I would teach him that it's how I want it.  
...  
It had been a week and a half since we'd seen each other in person. I'd explained my feelings, and he'd been letting me call him Daddy for weeks now, and he's starting to get into it. And he's only had 3 hours of sleep in the last two days. He's already horny out of his wits, and I have a surprise. When I arrive, he sits, nonchalantly on the couch for a bit, then abruptly gets up, and shuts and locks the door.  
He's tearing my clothes from my body within seconds, dropping my shirt and bra and pants wherever they fall, but when he pulls down my thong, something is different. He stops...then, he looks shockingly at my naked vulva, surprised not to see my overgrown bush.  
"You did this for me?" He brushes his fingers along my sweaty flesh, feeling the prickle of a fresh shave.  
"Yes, sir. I did," I rock gleefully back and forth on my heels with my hands behind my back, so proud of myself.  
"Uhuh. Well, that deserves a reward, I think. You've been a good girl." My insides tremble at the words. He gets down on his knees, still tall enough to suck my nipples if he wanted, and pulls me down with him. "Lay down," he orders, but he doesn't give me much choice as he pushes me back with one hand and catches my fall with the other. He sets me gently on my back, contradicting nearly every other one of his movements in his rough, sex and sleep deprived state. His massive cock standing at attention right next to my pussy, I close my eyes and wait for him to take me in all his passionate glory. Instead, I feel his hands lift my legs over his shoulders and a cool tongue slide over my vulva's lips. I am only allowed a moment of shock as he finds my clitoris, and I'm consumed with the pleasure of being eaten. He sucks it so hard, it's actually a bit painful, but I like it when he owns me that way. I moan out loud and he peers up at me with a chastising look, and he doesn't even need to stop to speak for me to hear his voice in my head. "Don't make so much noise, baby girl. You'll wake the neighbors." I try my hardest to stay quiet, and with the focused distraction keeping me busy, orgasm comes quickly, and he licks it off of me like frosting.  
"Daddy..." I pant, out of breath and frantic, "Fuck me, please!" He was kissing my lips and shoving his cock into me within seconds, pounding me against the floor with enthusiasm. I have to bite my lip not to scream, and I still wind up calling out his name a few times. My breathing is erratic and I am forced backwards with every thrust, my head bouncing on and off the floor. I crane my neck up so as not to hit it and nibble on his neck. Suddenly, he jerks my head back by my hair and bites me, still thrusting hard. I screech, but I'm cut off mid-cry by his kiss. He comes hard, with his tongue buried deep in my mouth, muffling my moans. He stills, clutched against me, stretching my insides to the point of pain. I whimper and claw his back out of reflex, the animal inside me instinctively trying to escape. He pulls out and stands, extending his hand to me. I roll onto my side, too weak to move, so he allows me to lay down a moment before dragging me up to my knees. I steady myself, back against the wall, but still in the position he posed me in, ready for his next move. He attempts to get me to stand once more, pulling me upwards by my tits, before realizing it's no use and finding it's the perfect time to fuck my mouth instead. He grasps my jaw and tilts my head ever so slightly to open my mouth and allow his now slightly shrivelled cock in between my lips. Instinctively, I suck. His cock instantly grows in my mouth, reaching the back of my throat and making me gag. He pushed my head against the wall and thrusts through my throat anyways, like I had asked him to. I try to control my gag reflex, breathing through my nose and relaxing knowing I'm pleasing him. It doesn't work, but I love tasting his fluids in my mouth, drooling my saliva onto his shaft. He withdrawals his penis from my lips and lifts me upwards, petting my hair when we're face to face.  
"Come on, sweetheart," he wipes a bit of drool and cum off my cheek, "let's give you a wash, huh?" I'm physically spent, but I can't help but be a little disappointed that he's calling it quits before fucking my ass; I've been training with my butt plugs for the last few days. He leads me by the hand to the shower while I try to stay upright on my shakey legs. When we get in the bathroom, he lets go of my hand to turn on the shower, and I stumble, barely catching myself, my hands on the tile. He's down by my side in a moment, coddling me to his chest, heartbeat pounding in my ear. After a moment, he pulls me up to look at my face.  
"Are you okay, baby? Show me where it hurts." He seems serious, but not seriously hurt, I pout my lips out exaggeratedly and point to my knee. He clues in on the joke and leans down to kiss it. My father never kissed my booboos. I smile.  
"All better, Daddy." He takes a moment to look around for other injuries, then nods his agreement and gets up to check the water.  
"A little bit too hot, just how you like it, baby girl." He steps in and gives me his hand. I take it and get up off the floor, joining him in the hot water for a wash. I humm graciously for a moment before going back down on my knees. I wasn't done sucking on him yet. He gently pushes me away from his cock and 'tsk's me.  
"No, no, honey, we're washing now." I pout again and he slightly rolls his eyes, sighing heavily. "Fine, baby, but only for a little bit." I grin like a schoolgirl and suck away. It isn't long before he's pressing my head against the wall and thrusting into my throat again.  
"Up," he orders. I'm barely able to stand before he spins me around and finds my vulva with the head of his erection. I mewl quietly as he strokes my vagina, slower this time, softer, the hot water pouring down around us. He pulls me backwards to his chest, and I close my eyes, savoring the feel of his wet chest hair against the back of my neck. He turns my head to kiss me and the water starts to cool down.  
"Uh, oh," he dotes and gently pulls out, turning the heat of the water up, just slightly, "time to wash, now, sweetheart." I nod, my body getting just a bit tired now, relaxed from the heat, inside and out.  
He washes himself, and I wait patiently until he gets a glob of my shampoo and starts to massage my head. He likes to do this, always in specific order, and I count the steps with him in my head. Shampoo, conditioner, face, shoulders, armpits, boobs, stomach, vagina, ass, right leg, left leg, feet. He doesn't do it erotically or fondle me, simply washes and moves on, not even when he's eye level with my vagina and one of my feet is up on his thigh, exposing me completely. He has such good control over himself, sometimes I wonder if he feels for me at all, but then my doubts are quickly put to rest by all the wonderful things he does for me and the way he desires me in bed. He shuts off the water and we step out, him searching for the fluffiest towel he can find and wrapping me in it. I take my fuzzy self and flop down on the bed, waiting for him, wrapped like a burrito.  
It isn't long before he's resting next to me, poking my nose with his. We snuggle up in bed, breathing softly into each other's faces. I kiss him until I'm out of breath and need more oxygen than the closeness provides, so I roll over. He spoons me, left hand cupping my right breast while I gently kiss his right arm that I use as a pillow. We talk about our dreams from the past few nights, exchanging fantasies and nightmares, and some that are just oddities, but it becomes apparent he's not as tired as I am. His cock pokes between my buttocks under the sheets, and my cunt starts to ooze at the thought. Finally, the words escape his lips.  
"Pass me the lube, sweetheart."  
"Yes, Daddy," I grab it off the nightstand and hand it to him, trying my best not to do so too quickly. He might change his mind if I'm too eager. He opens the bottle to slick himself and I lick a finger to slide into my ass, opening myself up for him.  
"Lay on your belly."  
"Yes, Daddy." I grin. I like it best this way.  
He presses his hand against my back to hold me steady as he positions his cock. He stays still, the head of his penis just touching my anus for an agonizing few moments before I whimper and he finally thrusts.  
He glides into me with surprising ease and it barely hurt at all; training on my own paid off! I'm allowed a moment of conscious thought before I'm overwhelmed with the pleasure of being deliciously invaded by his massive dick and pressed by his broad body into the mattress. I groan low, almost a growl as my feral desires are quenched. As my sphincter adjusts to his size, he picks up speed and I can feel my insides being massaged and my clit scraping against the soft sheets underneath us, that sweet, sweet bridge being built inside of me. Every sinew in my body being ordered to stand at attention and relax over and over, like a puppet whose strings are pulled through my clitorous, and Daddy, my loving puppet-master, knowing exactly how to make me dance, his cock beating into my ass, setting the tempo. The bridge gets so long, so close to the other side, I can almost see Nirvana before I fall from the edge, my body shaking as my muscles spasm and roll and I'm flying through air. I'm brought back to the ground by the sound of Daddy grunting into my neck, holding me still as he releases his last load into my favorite hole. When he's finished, he gives a few more lazy thrusts before his cock shrinks out of me and he rolls onto his side.  
"Good girl, good girl...such a good girl..." he mutters while he pets my hair. I'm so relaxed I can't open my eyes, but I mumble my response:  
"I love you, Daddy." The last thing I register before sleep takes me is his kiss on my forehead.  
"I love you too, baby girl. Sweet dreams."  
...


End file.
